


Until the Quiets Gone

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: The five times that Bucky propositions his team mate and closest friend, Sam, and the one time that Sam has a proposition for him instead.





	Until the Quiets Gone

The first time Bucky propositions Sam, it feels so easy natural that neither of them question it for too long.

They haven't had a mission in over a week, and Bucky starts to go a bit stir crazy in the Avenger's building.

Bucky leaps over the sofa with enough silent grace that Sam doesn't hear him until he's half in his lap, covering up the book Sam had been reading.

"Morning,  _ bird-nerd _ . I'm bored." Bucky groans, folding his hands behind his head.

Sam levels him with an unimpressed eyebrow raise. He takes in the sight of a loose cutoff tee that leaves Bucky's arms, in all their tanned, ripped or shiny black metal glory, on full display. He also huffs out an annoyed breath at the tiny running shorts that Sam knows used to be his before they mysteriously disappeared a year ago. He shakes his head and then frees his book from beneath his lapful of bare supersoldier calves. He places the book back on top of them, holding it open as steady as possible, and continues reading where he left off.

"Aw, c'mon." Bucky shifts his calves, crossing his ankles, but Sam just steadies the book again, ignoring his teammate. Bucky heaves a sigh. "Really? You can't put the book down for just a couple hours to do something  _ entertaining _ ?"

"You're obnoxious today. I really  _ did  _ miss snarky, asshole Barnes." Sam frowns and exhales, turning the page of his novel.

"Well, that's because you totally got off on me being a jerk to you." Bucky laughs.

Sam's head snaps up so fast that Bucky laughs even harder.

"I did not-" Sam snaps his book shut and reaches out to swat Bucky's face with it, but the other man is quicker and rips the book from Sam's hand and throws it across the room.

"Yes you did, you  _ dork _ ." Bucky smiles widely as Sam stares in horror at his discarded book. "You live for all that teasing and banter. That's how Steve caught your attention too. Mmhmm, I know about  _ all _ that. Steve was always a dirty flirt."

It wasn't a secret between the Avengers that he and Steve had a  _ really _ casual fling when they first met, but Sam feels his skin go hot at being called out so casually by a guy he's actually harboring secret feelings for.

"I see right through you, Wilson." Bucky snorts. "You totally wanted to fuck me when I was mean to you. I can make fun of you right now if you want, birdbrain. If  _ that'll _ make you pay attention to me."

Sam turns his horror-stricken expression on Bucky, gripping the man's ankle tightly.

"Are you-" Sam quirks his head in question. His jaw works open and shut a couple times before. "Are you trying to  _ annoy _ me into fucking you… Because you're  _ bored _ ?!"

"Thank god." Bucky rolls his eyes and lifts the leg closest to Sam's torso, shakes Sam's hand off his ankles, and with surprising flexibility he tucks it into Sam's side. He wags his eyebrows suggestively as he slips the leg between Sam's back and the couch, effectively trapping him between his long, muscular calves. "I was worried you were too much of a square to get it. Is it working?"

"The insults?" Sam shakes his head. "Nah, you suck at being mean now. You've lost your touch. Doesn't do it for me like it used to."

Bucky's gorgeous, blinding smile falls so quickly that Sam rushes to assure Bucky.

"Seeing you in my shorts though… The shorts that I fucking  _ knew _ you took, you filthy liar…" Sam twists in the grip of Bucky's legs and gets both of his hands on the insides of Bucky's knees. He looks up into the super soldier's wide eyes as both hands push their way up the insides of Bucky's thighs, earning a pleased gasp when they continue up under the hem of the shorts. "That does it for me. Think I should take 'em back right now, and then teach you a lesson for being a dirty  _ thief _ ."

"Fuck yes." Bucky groans, arching into the touch.

Within seconds, he's got his thick, bare legs wrapped around Sam's hips and his hands rucking up the man's shirt, demanding it's immediate removal.

Bucky considers it a successful mission.

*****

It doesn't happen again for another three weeks.

They'd laughed blissfully after the first time, exhausted by a first frantic round of getting off on the couch, then a laughter filled attempt at shower sex that clumsily ended up on Bucky's unmade bed.

After they'd caught their breath, Sam reached over and punched Bucky firmly in the ribs, saying, "That's for throwing my book, you fucker. Next time, just ask if you want something."

They hadn't spoken about it, and nothing really changed.

When one of them brings it up again, they're on a recon mission. They're in a studio apartment, a SHIELD safehouse, spying on suspected AIM baddies. Bucky is watching Sam clean his guns, the tv show he put on playing forgotten in the background. Sam is meticulous and thorough in a way that only the traditionally military trained are. Bucky watches his agile hands, mesmerized, and doesn't even notice when Sam starts watching him back.

"What." Sam says finally, breaking the comfortable silence. Bucky looks up at Sam and realizes that he'd been staring quite obviously. "The last time you watched me like that, the thing in my hands got thrown across the room. I really don't suggest you do that with a goddamn  _ gun _ ."

"Would it get the same reaction though?" Bucky grins mischievously as Sam glares at him. "Cause it really,  _ really  _ might be worth it."

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. Bucky's smile widens as he can see Sam fight off the bright smile in his own eyes.

"You can just ask nicely, man." Sam grunts, pushing his desk chair away from the guns and standing up. He starts walking to the bathroom to wash his hands, passing where Bucky is perched on the edge of the bed. "I think that would be a lot more considerate to my property that you  _ insist _ on abusing."

Bucky toes off his boots and follows Sam into the bathroom. He comes up behind him at the sink and pulls Sam's shirt up, both hands exploring the bare skin of his chest and abs.

"You like to pretend that you aren't incredibly endeared by immaturity." Bucky whispers into the bare skin of Sam's neck. Sam huffs, amused, and the meet eyes in the mirror as he dries his hands. Bucky steps closer, grinding his growing arousal into Sam's sweatpant clad ass. "But you respond _so_ _well_ to it, Wilson. So _so well._ "

Sam groans out and bends forward at the waist, gripping the sides of the sink. His chin drops to his chest as Bucky's right hand slips down beneath the waistband of his sweats.

"But, if you insist…" Bucky sighs, withdrawing his hands completely and swiftly turning Sam around. Sam looks at him, pupils wide, making him look simultaneously dazed and hungry with need. Bucky wets his lips and leans in to speak against Sam's own, plump, bitten lips. "Can I  _ please _ suck your cock, Captain."

And the use of the official moniker makes Sam's breath come out in a pant before he seals their lips together and does his best to push the stronger man backward, back toward the bed.

Bucky grins once their mouths separate and he lets Sam throw him back onto the bed. He takes his turn to moan loudly as the lead Avenger sheds his thin sweats and climbs up onto the bed, walking up on his knees until he's straddling Bucky's chest.

"Well." Sam lets out an exaggerated sigh, looking down at Bucky's smirking mouth. He grabs the back of Bucky's head gently, digging his hand into the dark locks. "Since you asked so nicely…"

Bucky's voice is still hoarse when they go in for their obscenely early extraction time with Sharon the next morning. It makes Bucky inconveniently hard again to hear his own voice sound so abused and Sam has to excuse himself for a second to laugh when Sharon narrows her eyes at them and says, "Didn't realize the Winter Soldier could catch a cold."

*****

It's been a good month for the Avengers when they fall into bed together the third time.

They have a party at headquarters to celebrate the induction of their teammate, Peter Parker, who had been unable to rejoin the team officially until they'd figured out how to completely clear the kid's name in the public eye.

The party is loud and joyful, full of SHIELD staff and Avenger allies. Bucky is practically glued to Sam's side. The casual touching and knowing smiles between the two go unnoticed by everyone else, but the pair of them are practically buzzing with need by the time they escape the still-rowdy common area to the elevator.

Bucky can barely get out the offer to come back to his quarters before Sam is pushing him against the wall of the elevator and biting and licking at his collarbone.

Bucky picks him up and carries him to the bedroom, all while Sam refuses to stop worrying temporary marks into the cords of his neck.

"You were driving me fucking crazy, baby." Sam pants when they've landed on the bed.

Bucky sheds his jeans swiftly and straddles Sam's hips. The man immediately sits up beneath him to pull Bucky's shirt off and run his hands over his chest and ribs, dragging nails lightly and then pressing kisses to the paths left behind. Bucky moans as Sam latches his mouth onto one of Bucky's nipples, pulling at it with gentle teeth.

"I can't believe how much of a tease you are, Buck. Knew you wanted it bad the second I got to the party. The way you kept touching me, pressing up against me, over and over. You're so fucking  _ needy _ , sweetheart." Sam practically whines the last words as he drags the rough stubble of his cheek over the other neglected nipple.

"Fuck, thats good." Bucky gasps, grabbing the back of Sam's head.

"You like that, baby?" Sam smiles against his pec then places a gentle kiss on the reddened skin.

"Like it even more if you were in me." Bucky grumbles, shoving Sam back and stretching over him to root through his bedside drawer.

"Bet you would."

Sam laughs at the displeased sound he gets in response before wiggling out from beneath Bucky and taking the lube from his hand. He presses a hand to the center of Bucky's back, silently telling him to lie flat on the bed. Bucky obeys eagerly, shoving his face into a pillow and grinding his hips down into the sheets. Sam pulls the tight black boxer briefs down Bucky's legs and off his feet before climbing back onto the bed and kneeling between the man's muscular thighs.

"Look at you.  _ Jesus _ ." Sam shakes his head, running his hands up the backs of both thighs and then taking his firm ass in his hands. He squeezes hard and gets Bucky raising his up in response. "You need it so bad, don't you sweetheart?"

"Need  _ you _ ." Bucky tries to correct him weakly, but Sam is already holding him steady and working him open so that the only sounds out of his mouth are gasping, desperate gulps for air and pleas for more.

Despite how much he wants to, how much he's missed the feeling of being in Bucky over the past few weeks, Sam doesn't give him more. He just keeps working slick fingers into Bucky for what feels like an hour, steady and thorough and electric, until finally, Sam is coaxing him to finish with fast intent strokes and filthy whispered words. And then Bucky's brain goes fuzzy with white noise and he's helplessly thrusting against the soft sheets and crying out his release on Sam's name.

Bucky doesn't do much more than breathe heavily as Sam moves from behind him. He moves obediently when Sam cleans him up and blinks tiredly when Sam sits on the bed beside him.

"Did you need-"

"If you make fun of me, I will destroy you, but I came in my pants like a teenager like…  _ seconds _ into watching you try to fuck yourself on my goddamn fingers." Sam whispers into Bucky's shoulder before placing a delicate kiss there.

Bucky grins sleepily back at him.

"Sleep, Barnes." Sam chuckles, standing back up.

Bucky is out before Sam even leaves the room.

*****

The fourth and fifth time, there are fewer words, and a lot more emotion.

They lose a SHIELD agent in the field. They'd just met him a couple missions before. He was a recruit of Maria's. They were close. Like siblings. It make Bucky's heart clench and think of Steve, seeing them together.

The mission should have been easy. That asshole giant fucking head, MODOK, was making his retreat, having no other option at that point in the battle. He'd looked right at Bucky and smiled, showing off his giant ugly teeth.

"Meine Kreation." The monstrous machine had said to Bucky, before the younger agent had tried to take the window of distraction where MODOK was shieldless to try and EMP the villainous head. "You belong with me. Not here. You are no  _ hero _ . You are a machine.  _ Only designed for killing _ ."

MODOK was hit dead center by the EMP, but was not susceptible to the attack. The nasty floating excuse for a man instantly killed the agent with his mind control powers before fleeing, his forcefield effectively stopping any attacks or attempts to stop him.

Bucky, Peter and Sam do a lot of the cleanup afterward, instructing Sharon to take Hill and the other SHIELD backup back to headquarters. They both comfort Peter, who was only on his second official mission with the team, and then drop him off safely into his girlfriend's arms.

When Bucky finally walks into his quarters, Sam follows him inside instead of taking the lift back to his own. He's still half in uniform, having ditched a ruined exo-pack and chest piece as soon as they got in the building, leaving it to deal with later. Bucky turns to Sam before reaching his bedroom.

"Bucky, I-" Sam starts. His voice cracks and he shakes his head at Bucky. "What he said-"

Bucky steps closer, pulling his tac gear off as fast as possible. When he reaches Sam, he abandons that goal to reach for Sam's dark blue pants instead. He stops, flesh fingers on the metal, and looks up with eyes that Sam hasn't seen since before he and Bucky joined the New Avengers Initiative. They're sad, and missing the fire he's become accustomed to seeing in his friend's eyes. Sam doesn't want to see them ever again.

"Tell me what you need. Anything, Buck." Sam practically growls out, determined to fix this… whatever Bucky is feeling. He just wants  _ his _ Bucky back.

"Make me feel like I'm not-" Bucky pauses, frustrated. He surges up to kiss Sam and Sam is helpless but to hold him tighter and drag him to bed.

They touch each other desperately, but also slower than ever before.

When it's over, It doesn't feel like a big relief or fulfillment of need. It feels like the start of something new. Like a door being opened. It definitely feels like something has changed. They both know it as they silently clean up and get back in bed together, holding each other like lovers do.

They sleep through the night, not quite soundly, but comfortably. Every time one of the wakes, the other is there to kiss him softly and hold him tight until they drift to sleep once more.

"James Barnes, you're a hero. You didn't need to join the military, or get taken prisoner, or get sucked into the world of Hydra and back out into the Avengers. You were always one." Sam whispers into his ear as they're holding one another close in the morning, pretending they got enough sleep. "I've heard stories from the reason for most of your heroics, man. You can't stop me from thinking you're amazing. I'm never going to  _ not _ think the world of you, Bucky. And I'm not alone in that."

Bucky twists in Sam's arms and holds him down on the bed. He kisses Sam soft and gentle and full of promise.

He grinds against Sam, asking him sweetly if he'll let Bucky show him how it feels when Sam is inside him. Asks if Sam wants to feel what it's like to feel full and wanted and  _ cared for _ .

He's got two lubed fingers inside Sam, mouth kissing at any inch of skin he can reach, by the time Sam finally begs for it.

Bucky swallows down Sam's cry of "finally" as he slides into Sam, slow and slick and deep. He picks Sam up off the mattress, vibranium arm holding him up securely in Bucky's lap, legs wrapped loosely around Bucky's waist. They hug each other tightly as they move together, Bucky's strength doing most of the work.

The angle isn't ideal, and they refuse to separate so that one of them can stroke Sam's trapped cock, but it doesn't matter. Sam understands what Bucky means as they hold tight to each other and breathe heavily between needy kisses.

Sam feels  _ so very  _ full and wanted.

And  _ loved. _

He comes like that, soft, desperate whispers in his ear.

"You're everything, Sam Wilson." Bucky pants, chasing his own release as he feels Sam grip him tighter. "You ask what I need. But it's just you. I will never get enough of you. You're what I need. You're fucking  _ everything _ ."

*****

"I've got a proposition for you." Sam says, breaking Bucky's concentration on the mission report in front of him. He looks up to see Sam in the doorway, shirtless and in his sleep sweats. He's exhausted, which makes sense for the time of night, especially after a three dah mission. So the words that come out of his mouth are a bit of a shock for Bucky. "Come to bed with me."

"Uh… I'm… You don't look, uh..." Bucky mumbles, mostly unintelligible.

"To sleep." Sam rolls his eyes fondly, and it melts Bucky's heart, just like it always does. "Come to bed and sleep. And don't leave. I mean… like… ever. Keep coming to bed with me. Every night."

Bucky blinks up at Sam, stupidly.

It's been a handful of hectic days since they had the run-in with MODOK. They were separated, sent on different missions one after the other, never quite having a moment to talk about what that night and morning meant for them.

"I didn't think you'd be awake. Heard you had a rough trip and got back late." Bucky clears his throat. "I didn't-"

"You love me, Barnes?" Sam interrupts him, a tired smile creeping across his face.

Bucky sucks in a breath and puts his pen down.

"Yeah." He answers without hesitation. He nods at Sam, swallowing through the tightness in his throat. "Yeah, I love you, Wilson. I'm… I  _ really _ fucking love you."

"Good." Sam nods, leaning against the door frame like it's the only thing keeping him standing. "Then come put that super strength to use and carry me back to bed and hold me like I want you to. I'll see if I can manage to express how ridiculously in love with you I am too before I pass the fuck out from exhaustion."

Bucky exhales heavily into a laugh before he nods and stands from the table, not even bothering to gather his mission paperwork.

Bucky ends up falling asleep before Sam, after Sam has told him about the first time he realized he loved Bucky, that day that Bucky was bored they first had sex, and they both laughed and cried and called themselves stupid for not doing this earlier.

Bucky wakes up hours later, when the sun is streaming in, to find Sam sitting up in bed, reading. He takes a minute to smile fondly at the handsome man before alerting his boyfriend to the fact that he's awake by grabbing the book out of his hands and throwing it across the room.

"Morning,  _ bird-nerd _ ."


End file.
